Love In Sickness
by Jatieluv
Summary: Katie's not feeling the greatest. Luckily for her, she has a cute and loving little helper.


**Heeeeyyyy...So, it's been a super long time since I've posted anything. I'm sorry about that. Sometimes life just gets in the way of things, you draw blanks, or you're just not up to it. Again, I'm sorry about all that. But I woke up this morning, and was struck with this little idea. I hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I sneezed for what seemed to be the millionth time as I worked on folding the laundry. I was feeling completely miserable and just wanted to get done these house chores, so I could try to rest. Well, as well as one could rest when they had a three year old son. This cold was kicking my butt and I wanted nothing more than to curl up somewhere and go to sleep.

"Here, Mommy," Maison said, handing me a tissue.

I smiled as I took it from him. "Thank you, Mais. That's very nice."

He gave me a toothy smile.

I chuckled, and blew my nose.

Maison gave me a look. "You're gonna throw it away though, right?"

"Yes," I answered, laughing. "Though, you know, any time you need help with your nose, I do it and throw it away."

"But you're supposed to."

"Oh, I am, am I?"

He nodded. "That's what mommies do."

"I see," I told him in amusement, before sneezing again, which turned into a coughing fit.

Maison frowned and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door of the laundry room.

"Honey, I have to finish the laundry."

"No, Mommy. You need to go rest for a little bit." He led me into the living room.

"That's very sweet," I said, feeling touched. He was such a little sweetheart. And maybe resting for twenty minutes or so wouldn't hurt...

He got me to lay down, and covered me up with a blanket. "You gotta rest, Mommy. That's how you get better. You tell me that all the time."

My lips twitched. Touche, buddy. Touche.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead, and headed out. "Don't get up!" he called behind him.

I chuckled. He could be so much like his dad. I closed my eyes, willing myself to relax. Maison was probably just getting some toys or something, that way he could play quietly in here, and keep an eye on me.

I must have gotten a little too relaxed, because when my eyes opened, it was two hours later. I jumped up off the couch, calling for Maison. I reached a hand out, placing it on the table to steady myself. Darn dizzy spell.

Maison walked into the living room. "Mommy, you're supposed to be resting."

"I did. I took a nap."

"I know. You looked so cute. But you're not supposed to get up."

"I had to check on you."

"I'm okay."

I eyed him. "If you haven't been playing in here while I was resting, where have you been?"

He beamed. "Sit down. I be right back." He ran out of the room.

I sat back down, wondering what he was about to show me.

He came back in a few minutes later, alternating between pushing and pulling my laundry basket. He continued until it was in front of me.

I looked down at it. The clothes were 'folded' and on top of them was a card that Maison had made for me.

"I folded it for you," he told me with a proud smile. "And I made you a get better card. Do you like it?"

My eyes burned a little bit as I took everything in. "I love it. You're the sweetest, most bestest son ever."

He grinned and hugged me. "Love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, Mais."

The front door opened and closed.

"Daddy's home," Maison whispered.

I nodded.

James walked into the living room a moment later. "What's going on in here?" he asked with a smile.

"I taking care of Mommy," Maison told him.

"He is," I agreed. "He made me lay on the couch, and he finished folding the laundry."

James chuckled.

"And he made me a get better card," I added.

Maison nodded. "Mommy was sneezing a whole lot. And then coughing a whole bunch. I tucked her in on the couch. She needed to rest. 'Cause rest makes you feel better."

"That's very true," James responded. "It's the best thing for you when you're sick."

"And soup. Daddy, can we make soup for dinner?"

"Sure, buddy."

Maison beamed, and ran over to him.

James scooped him up. "Thanks for being a big helper, and taking care of Mommy while Daddy had to work."

"No problem. Can I help with dinner, too?"

"Of course."

I smiled, watching them. It might not have been as good for my body as rest, but it did my heart good.

James set him down, and Maison ran out of the room.

I watched James as he walked over to me.

He sat down and pulled me into his lap. "Our son used your own words against you."

My lips twitched as I snuggled into him. "I know. I couldn't even argue with him. He's good."

"He is. How're you feeling?"

"A little better. But I think it'll still take a few days. I'm ready for it to be gone. This cold sucks."

James kissed the top of my head. "Just keep resting, baby girl. And if you need to take some medicine, take it."

"I will."

We ate dinner a little while later.

"Make sure you drink the broth, Mommy. That's the part that's good for your cold," Maison said.

I smiled, nudging James, who was trying not to laugh. "I know, baby. Thank you. I will."

That seemed to satisfy him, and he went back to eating.

"He's a bossy informative little thing," James whispered to me.

"Gee, I wonder where he gets it from," I retorted, with a grin.

"It's perfect combination of the two of us."

"It really is," I agreed.

Once we finished, Maison helped James clean everything up, and I was banished to the couch again.

We watched a movie with Maison, until it was time for him to go to bed.

"Am I allowed to help tuck you in?" I asked him.

"Of course, Mommy. Then you have to go to bed, too."

I smiled. "Deal."

He led us up to his room, and we got him situated in his bed.

I kissed his forehead. "Thanks for taking care of me today. You were a very big helper."

Maison gave me a sleepy smile. "You're welcome, Mommy. I can do it again tomorrow."

I chuckled. "Okay."

James and I said goodnight to him, and made our way to our room.

I got changed into my pajamas, while James stripped down to his boxers.

We climbed into bed.

"I think we're pretty good at this parenting thing," James told me, as he pulled me into his arms.

"Yeah?"

"For sure. We're definitely raising him right."

I smiled. "I think so, too."

James stroked my hair as we continued to talk.

As my eyes were growing heavy with sleep, I smiled about how grateful I was to have such an amazing husband and son.

"Love you, baby girl," James whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

My smile widened. "Love you, too," I mumbled, on the edge of sleep.

Always.

* * *

**Sooo...That's my story. How cute are they? I need a James and Maison in my life. Anyway, click that review button and let me know what you think! :) Love you guys!**


End file.
